


Like the Carnival

by meezer13



Series: Ignoct Love and Fluff [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meezer13/pseuds/meezer13
Summary: Timed Quest #6 Prompt: Moogles, Cactuars and Tonberries, Oh My!@ignoctweekIgnis knows something is up when Noctis is acting nervous on a most important day. It turns out to be something no one would have ever expected.





	Like the Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this as fluffy and lighthearted as possible. Ignoct week has been amazing but yes, we have been a bit angsty. Hope this can help lighten the mood.

"Are you nervous?" the King asked his most loyal and trusted chamberlain and soon to be husband.

"Not in the slightest, my dearest fiance. Are you having second thoughts?" the slightly taller man placing his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Of course not, but I am starting to question the choice of theme now that I actually see it in person. " Noctis giggled as he looked around the lavishly decorated room.

It warmed Ignis' heart to hear such a carefree tone in Noctis' voice. That they were able to relish in the happiness that followed the return of the dawn. "So are you admitting to me that your kingly wisdom to appoint Prompto as head of our wedding decoration committee may not have been the best idea?"

"I wouldn't quite say that. He really outdid himself. Everything looks spectacular; however, I can't help but think our childhood selves would appreciate it more. Maybe for just this once, I'm glad you can't actually see this." Noctis placed his hand on Ignis' lower back and led him to the back of the room where Gladio and Prompto were waiting.

Ignis greeted them both, sensing Prompto's enthusiasm was off the charts. " So Prompto, Noctis tells me that our wedding decorations are something to behold?"

"Hey Iggy! Hey Noct! It's finally the big day! So what do you think? Doesn't it look amazing? The lighting is perfect!"

Noctis wanted to avoid this conversation but in the long run, it was inevitable. "Thanks for all of your hard work Prompto. It's certainly something. I'm sure it will look amazing in your photos."

"Oh geez Noct. It was nothing. I wanted to capture something whimsical for you two. Thanks for giving me creative license to do whatever." Prompto gushed.

Ignis couldn't help but smile as well, "Creative license you say, Prompto? So what exact did my lovely husband to be ask for? Roses? Ribbons? Candles? Organza?"

"Noct didn't ask for anything in particular. He just wanted something colorful and absolutely no Chocobos. Which kinda made me sad but I could see his point. I would have definitely gone overboard with the Chocobos."

Gladio guffawed deeply at the comment, "Like this wasn't overboard!" He teased playfully giving the blond a shoulder bump.

"Of course not! I had to keep it tasteful. It's not everyday that our King marries his lifelong love, you know." Prompto beamed with pride. " I did get some help from Iris so I can't take all of the credit."

"My sister was more than willing to help. And I know they put a lot of work into it. And keeping it all hush so we were all surprised today, I'm sure it wasn't easy for those two." Gladio looked nervously at the grooms, not sure how Ignis was really going to feel, knowing he was always one for proprietary and tradition.

Gladio didn't have to wait long to find out, Ignis immediately asking for a description. "Well, as Noctis said, we owe great thanks for whatever you have done. But now I am of course insanely curious. Would you please describe in detail the adornments in place for our nuptials? The ceremony will be starting soon and I want to be able to envision the beautifully trimmed aisle as I walk down it."

Noctis instantly spoke up, providing a basic overview in an effort to prevent any upset on their wedding day. He loved his best friend but he had never envisioned he would create such an interesting backdrop. "It's amazing my love. The aisle is lined with huge candlesticks and each one is colorfully decorated. There are lots of ribbons and balloons everywhere." The king hoped that would suffice; but, this was Ignis. He always needed every detail.

"That sounds lovely. Balloons; like at a carnival? And what type of decorations adorn the candlesticks? What colors? I know we are all wearing the royal black garments, so I hope there are some nice contrasts." Ignis circled about.

Prompto tried to get a word in but Noctis cut him off. "Oh yes my dearest! Lots of vibrant colors. Green, white, red, purple and uh, brown." 

"Brown? Hmmm, interesting color choice for a wedding. But the others sound nice. Are the decorations floral? Will they match our boutonnieres?"

Noctis didn't know how to respond to that one, but Prompto was more than willing to elaborate in the moment of the King's hesitation. "No, the decorations are fabric. I designed them and Iris and Talcott made them. Then we all worked to attach them to the candlesticks. They are so cute!"

"I must say Prompto. I am intrigued but I still can't clearly picture the scene in my mind. Cute, you say?" Ignis pondered but before he could squeeze further info from the blond, Noctis reached for his hand.

"Come on Specs, we have to get into place. We don't want to be late for our own wedding."

Ignis immediately put his other hand up and over Noctis' chest, feeling the flustered fluttering below. "We still have a few more minutes, right Gladio? Our best man wouldn't let anything go wrong today, correct?"

"Yes, sir! Everything is under control and you still have four minutes to spare." Gladio checked his watch and stepped back just in case.

"Plenty of time for my dearest Noct to tell me whatever it is that is adorning this place that he does not want me to know." Noctis still didn't know how to say it. "I'm waiting Noct. You saved the world but you're afraid to tell me what Prompto did."

"I'm sorry Iggy. I know you wanted this wedding to be perfect. I only wanted to give that perfection to you. The most important thing to me was finally being able to marry the man I love more than anything. You are so beautiful and proper and I thought Prompto was just going to get some flowers or something. Prom was super creative but it's something neither of us would have ever dreamed of. Its our special day and I just don't want you to be upset."

"You are right, Noct. It is a most important day and while I indeed want it to go well, the trimmings around the room are not a major concern. They could never change the way I feel about becoming your husband. I am sure Prompto did an excellent job, so tell me what it looks like and we can proceed with spending the rest of our lives happily ever after." Noctis brought his hand up to place over his fiance's and took a deep breath.

"So on every candlestick, there is either a plush Moogle, Cactaur or Tonberry doll, each with a huge, coordinating bow. All of the guests have been given round buttons with the faces of these three creatures. As Prom mentioned, they are very cute. But since two out of three of those can be lethal, I'm sure you can understand my concern." Noctis looked at Ignis closely trying to gauge a reaction , though with Specs, that had always been a challenge. Prompto also looked on in expectation, hoping for some approval of his handiwork. The silence was deafening for a few moments but everyone soon relaxed when Ignis burst out in raucous laughter.

"I wouldn't have been able to guess that in a million years. Lethal indeed, they kept us on our toes. It must really look like a carnival in here after all. Thank you Prompto. And I'll be sure to thank Iris and Talcott as well after the ceremony. If I can stop laughing that is. Moogles, Cactaurs and Tonberries! Oh my!"


End file.
